The Quidditch World Cup
"Christmas has indeed come for the quidditch fans of Britain, who can look forward to viewing the Quidditch World Cup on home turf in the upcoming summer of 1883." — The Daily Prophet, December 25th, 1882 The third Sitewide Plot on charming was the Quidditch World Cup. Although it was initially supposed to be held in India, after a cyclone struck Bombay, the location where the cup would be held, was changed from India to Hogsmeade, Britain. The Teams The National Quidditch teams that made it to the finals were those of Britain, France, Japan and Egypt. OOC, members were able to vote for the three Quidditch teams other than the British one that they wanted to participate in the SPW3. The British Team Shortly before the beginning of the Cup, the British National Team was formed anew, with players from various professional British teams. Britain lost to Egypt on their first match, with a score of 50-180.Their Mascot was the Griffin. The Egyptian Team The eventual winner team of the cup, the Egyptian team was similar to the British one, in the sense that they both had two female players. Egypt defeated Britain with a score of 50-180 and France with a score of 160-20.Their Mascot was the Sphinx. The Japanese Team Consisted only of male players, Japan not only lost to France on their first match with a score of 170-20, but they also lost one of their beaters, Murayama Kenshin, who fell off his broomstick to his death. As per tradition, they burnt their broomsticks in a rather ceremonial way, due to their defeat. Their mascot was the shisa. The French Team With them being the team with the most female players and their reputations as dandys and flirts, it was no surprise that the French team didn't have the best reputation. They won their first match against Japan with a score of 170-20, but ultimately lost to the Egyptians with a final score of 50-180. Their mascot was the abraxan. Notable Events The Tragic Japanese Death During the Japan vs. France match, one the French beaters, Florian Chevalier redirected a bludger back to the Japanese player who had hit it, Murayama Kenshin. Murayama's broomstick was completely shattered and he fell all the way down, as nobody, from either team could catch him. Although he didn't die at first, his injuries were fatal enough for him to die in the mediwizards' hands. The French were mainly blamed for his death, both because it was one of their beaters that delivered the deadly blow and because they didn't try to catch him, like it was considered right in other matches. In the end, though, it was accepted that Murayama's death was just a very tragic accident. The French vs. Japanese Brawl After their defeat, the Japanese, as per tradition, burnt their broomsticks. Since they completely blamed the French for their teammate's death, they attacked the French during their victory celebration. That resulted in a huge fight between the French and Japanese that ended when the Japanese seeker and captain was taken down by the French. Category:Events